This invention relates in general to switches and more specifically to a multi-function actuator switch that is replaceably secured on a linearly translating actuator shaft, such as a clutch push rod, that is part of an already assembled mechanism, such as a hydraulic clutch master cylinder assembly.
In the automotive and hydraulic equipment industries there is a need for switches to control operating conditions in response to the position of a movable shaft such as a clutch push rod. In motor vehicles such switches are used, for example, to activate an ignition interlock circuit (this ensures that the engine will not start unless the clutch is engaged), or to control cruise control or electronic fuel injection (EFI) equipment, all in response to the position of the clutch. Of course, switches that operate in response to the linear movement of an actuating member such as a clutch shaft are well known. However, heretofore there has been a problem in providing a switch which can control multiple functions (e.g. ignition interlock, cruise control and EFI) in response to clutch position and which is also compact and easily operatively coupled to an assembled clutch mechanism. Compactness is important because in assembly of a clutch mechanism to a vehicle it is desirable to feed the master cylinder clutch push rod, and any switch assembled on the push rod, from the engine compartment, through a small diameter hole in the firewall, to the passenger compartment. It is also important that the switch be sealed against dirt and is otherwise highly reliable and durable.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an actuator switch which can be operatively coupled to an already assembled actuator assembly such as a hydraulic clutch or a conventional mechanical clutch.
Another object is to provide a single switch which can control multiple electrical circuits in response to the position of an associated actuator shaft and which is compact.
A further object is to provide a switch with the foregoing advantages that is fully enclosed once it is assembled onto the actuator shaft.
Another object is to provide a switch with the foregoing advantages that is readily assembled from its own component parts prior to assembly onto the associated actuator shaft.
Yet another object is to provide a switch with the foregoing advantages that locks onto the actuator shaft once assembled and enclosed.
A still further object is to provide a switch with the foregoing advantages that is also reliable, durable and has a favorable cost of manufacture.